El guardián de la gema rota
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI. Steven entra nuevamente a la melena de León en busca de más respuesta sobre quien fue su madre y sin querer libera la gema encapsulada en su interior, sin saber lo que ocasionaría. León x Steven.


_**Flotando, flotando van los recuerdos.**_

Intento recordar algo que me traía recuerdos de ella, lo único que tengo es el VHS que alguna vez me dio León junto a su espada y el escudo, nada mas podría apreciar de la persona que alguna vez me dio amor materno, es triste no saber nada de ella y solo lo estrictamente necesario . Busco más respuestas a mis preguntas aunque nadie quiera contestarlas.

León me mira con intriga antes de acercarse a mí y lamer mi rostro, desde hace algún tiempo su actitud conmigo ha cambiado, ahora le gusta estar cerca de mí y me sigue a donde sea que vaya como si no quiera perderme de vista, protegiéndome de todo.

Fue muy extraña la actitud de las chicas cuando les coste que me había llevado a un gran salón de entrenamiento que creía alguna vez perteneció a mi mamá y que también me había entregado la espada, y que además pude entrar a la dimensión en su melena.

Parecía ser el único que conocía mis deseos cuando los quería cumplir, me llevo a encontrar respuestas que siempre necesite aunque las preguntas olvidadas flotaran en aire y yo nunca las hubiera vuelto a preguntar.

_**Recuerdos que nunca tuve y preguntas olvidadas que bailan en el aire.**_

Una vez más estoy en este lugar, la hierba rosa del prado se mueve con el viento sin oxigeno de esta dimensión a lo lejos veo el árbol y el cofre a su lado, nunca me había percatado de la gema en la burbuja. Buscando en el cofre encontré otro VHS y con una sonrisa, no pude hacer más que soltar un par de lagrimas de mis ojos mientras salía para buscar un poco de aire y volver a entrar, arrastrando el cofre me subí encima hasta tomar entre mis manos la gema encerrada que salió de su capsula tan solo rozar con mis dedos, estaba quebrada hasta se podría decir que parecía más que nada estar rota.

Una de las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos cayó en ella y empezó a brillar con intensidad, todo en el prado parecía empezar a colapsarse, tuve mucho miedo pero al volver a ponerla en una burbuja lo único que hacía era romper el nuevo contenedor y al soltarla al caer en la hierba solo desapareció entre esta, salí del lugar con algo de pánico por no saber si le había ocasionado algún mal a León, no quería causarle ningún daño, se había vuelto alguien muy preciado para mi además de que era la única ¿Persona? Que me daba las respuestas que necesitaba cuando las necesitaba.

Mire con asombro como León brillaba con un blanco poco particular que solo había podido apreciar cuando iba a teletrasportarse aunque esta vez parecía ser diferente, veía algo de dolor en sus movimientos además de los rugidos que salían de boca.

Preocupado me acerque a él y me recosté de su espalda cuando dejo de moverse, experimente mucho miedo cuando cesó de cualquier acción, solo se mantenía brillando con los ojos cerrados como si durmiera. Un sentimiento de culpa me invadió, tal vez había hecho algo que no debía al liberar la gema en su interior, escuche los pasos de las chicas acercándose tal vez los rugidos las habían alertado.

Algo debajo de mi empezó a moverse y ya no podía sentir la gran cantidad de pelo en mi rostro, alcé la mirada para ver a las chicas preocupadas, y recibir un dulce beso en los labios que me sorprendió, una leve risa seguida de un ligero gruñido fue lo que escuche. Un chico de melena rosa clara y piel de un rosa oscuro, con aquellos profundos ojos negros que miraban a través de mí.

Impactado me lance hacia atrás cayendo encima de los pies de Perla, sin darme cuenta de que mi gema brillaba con una rara intensidad debajo de mi ropa y mirando hacia arriba podía ver el amanecer reflejándose en el cielo, rápidamente sentí como Perla me tomaba del hombro y me alejaba de el extraño.

_**Extraño amanecer que trae sucesos, resplandeciendo esta el cielo.**_

_**(Fin de pov. Steven)**_

* * *

Perla había alejado a Steven del desconocido aunque su gema no dejara de brillar incondicionalmente, algo del sujeto que parecía sorprenderlos es que solo pareció mirarlas antes de recostar su cabeza del suelo y intentar dormir, no parecía tener intenciones de hacer nada mas en particular parecía el León que alguna vez protegió al chico.

¡León! – Grito el Crystal Gem preocupado al solo recibir como respuesta el movimiento de la cola del mencionado en respuesta, quien levanto la cabeza bostezando mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su rostro con tranquilidad – León…

Si, Steven – Escucho como repuesta del chico, quien lo miraba con parsimonia – ¿Qué deseas?

No, Steven – Le dijo Garnet al pequeño para que no se acercara, estudiando la situación – Parece ser una gema de cristal.

¿Y si es peligroso? ¿Si le hace daño a Steven? – Cuestionaba preocupada Perla mirando a su amiga – No podemos permitirlo.

Si antes vivió con nosotras y no nos hizo daño ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? – Le contesto Amatista a la rubia – Estuvo aquí cuando pasamos por tiempos de debilidades, si hubiera querido atacarnos lo hubiera hecho en aquellos momentos.

¡Él nunca nos lastimaría! – Dijo el niño mirando al que anteriormente tuvo una forma animal – ¡Aunque tenga una forma diferente sigue siendo León!

Steven, no podemos confiar en una gema defectuosa y menos ahora que tiene todo su poder – Aclaro la gema de perla – No puedes acércate a él.

¿Gema defectuosa? – Pronuncio el menor observando a la otra – ¡El no es defectuoso, es mi amigo!

Ya no soy defectuoso, no desde que Rose curo mi Gema y Steven volvió a hacerlo – Dijo el Crystal Gem levantándose – Que vuelva a tener todos mis poderes en funcionamiento no me hace peligroso, mi único misión es proteger a Steven y si no me creen tan solo vean el VHS para poder comprender la misión que alguna vez me dio Rose.

El no puede ser malo, fue quien me dio todas las cosas de mi madre y mostro cosas que solo debía saber ella, sus lugares secretos y su verdadera habitación en el prado de otra dimensión – Espeto el mitad humano acercándose lentamente al Gem – Mi gema brilla cada vez que me acerco a ti ¿Porque?

Tan solo mira el VHS y encontraras tu respuesta – Le contesto al chiquillo con una leve sonrisa moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, con la gema que brillaba en esta con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacia la del menor – Buscas respuestas, ven a mí.

Steven corrió hacia la tienda de donas y con ansiedad le pregunto a Sandie si podía ver un VHS que le dejo su madre, a lo que la chica le respondió que si sonriente. Al ponerlo lo que vio le pareció similar.

La grabación empezaba en la playa, su madre y su padre hablaban frente a la cámara, y esta se movía siguiéndolos de un lado a otro, cuando de repente Rose le pide a quien sostenía la cámara que se la diera a Greg para así poder salir en el video, era León en su nueva forma. Quien se acercaba batiendo su cola emocionado mientras la gema en esta brillaba intensamente y la gema en el estomago de Rose hacia lo mismo, la mujer felizmente guiaba la mano del chico a su estomago provocando que la gema brillara aun con mayor intensidad ocasionado que un pequeño piececito golpeara donde el otro tenía su mano.

_**Rose ¿Qué significa esto? – Cuestiono asombrado mirando su gema el Gem de piel rosa – ¿Porque tu gema y la mía brillan así? Nunca había pasado antes.**_

_**Eso pasa cuando encuentras a tu compañero. No muchas gemas lo encuentran, tienes mucho suerte querido León – Le respondió la mujer al confundido muchacho acariciando su melena rosa pálida – Al parecer Steven será tu otra mitad. Desde ahora tu deber será protegerle porque una gema no puede vivir incompleta.**_

_**Ya oíste Steven – Dijo León volviendo a tomar la cámara y colocándola de manera que solo se pudiera ver su rostro – Seré tu guardián, te amare todo lo que me sea posible y prometo que nada te pasara mientras estés a mi lado.**_

_**~ Balanceándose, balanceándose suavemente entre las olas, brilla, brilla que tu voz llegue más allá de los sueños. Tiempo que fluye, por las olas que se rompen en la orilla. Te aseguro que estás a salvo conmigo, no llores tu corazón descansará ahora~**_

Fue lo último que se escuchaba en el video, la voz del Gem cantando con suavidad con el panorama de las olas chocando contra la orilla.

El Universe salió de la habitación algo sorprendido y caminando hacia la puerta miro a León parado esperándolo en la salida como hacía de costumbre pero esta vez con una leve sonrisa, corriendo fue hacia donde se encontraba el de cabellera rosa pálida y le abrazo con fuerza.

Yo nací para protegerte – Afirmo el mayor lamiéndole el rostro para después recordar que ya no se encontraba en su forma animal y reírse entre dientes – Lo siento, llevaba mucho tiempo atrapado en esa forma.

No importa, ya lo habías hecho antes – Contesto el pelinegro limpiándose la cara – Aunque esta vez, se ha sentido diferente.

A mí siempre me han parecido iguales – Espeto sonriente el de piel rosa – Siempre me gusto fingir que algún día saldría de mi forma animal y podríamos estar juntos aunque con el tiempo me conforme a la idea de que con solo estar a tu lado me sería suficiente.

Eres mi guardián – Dijo el de cabello rizado aplastando su rostro contra el pecho de el otro sonriendo – Todo el tiempo estuviste a mi lado por una razón.

Te pareces mucho a ella – Musito por lo bajo el de cabello largo abrazándolo con fuerza – Tienes el mismo espirito guerrero, quizás en un futuro tu y yo podamos luchar de la misma forma que alguna vez lo hicimos Rose y yo… Pero ahora solo vayamos a casa.

Si, las chicas deben estar preocupadas – Contesto Steven a la propuesta empezando a caminar junto al más alto – Demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día.

Si apenas el día acaba de comenzar – Espeto el león acercándose al mitad humano para besar sus labios antes de acelerar el paso – Vamos, estas muy lento, Steven.

Deja de hacer eso – Susurro con un gran rubor en sus mejillas – ¡Te alcanzare!

_**Balanceándose, flotando van las olas que se desvanecen al tocar la arena de la costa.**_

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: Bueno, solo se me vino a la cabeza hacer uno de Steven Universe, simplemente porque me gusta la serie XDDD**_

_**Gracias por leer. **_


End file.
